1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a connector assembly and in particular to an advanced connector assembly having light emitting elements and light pipes.
2. Description of the Related Art
The conventional connector usually includes several interior components such as chokes, filters, resisters, capacitors, transformers, and light-emitting diodes (LEDs) for providing specific functions. The interior components are assembled and arranged according to electronic specifications and functional requirements, wherein at least one printed circuit board (PCB) can be provided for electrical connection between the interior components. However, the PCB not only occupy considerable space, but also generate electromagnetic interference (EMI), which interferes with signal transmission.
The conventional connectors may use LEDs as light emitting elements showing operation states thereof. As shown in FIG. 1, an LED 11 is positioned in a rear part of a connector 1. Since the LED 11 is disposed inside the connector 1, EMI and noise may occur between the LED 11 and other interior components, such as chokes or transformers, adversely affecting reliability and efficiency thereof. As transmission speed of the connectors increase, for example, from 10 Mbps to as fast as 1 Gbps, EMI issues also increase and can become a very serious problem.